Decisión
by Bibiene von Heiwa
Summary: Los genios nunca deberían morir, nunca, porque entonces la gente que vive en su sombra, se quemaría bajo el sol.


_Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto, al que odio por lo que le hizo a Neji. _

* * *

Tenten nunca había tenido un camino propio, por mucho que Neji alegara que era un pájaro enjaulado, a su lado había encontrado una libertad que nadie le podría volver a otorgar. Sus gestos etéreos, sus palabras simples, sus movimientos gráciles. Había aprendido a leerlo, a entender los sentimientos que le oprimían el alma y a darse cuenta de que él no quería que nadie lo ayudara a portar su carga, simplemente porque era mejor de esa manera: ¿para qué aceptar la ayuda de alguien si ni siquiera él mismo podía ayudarse?

Pero ella lo había ayudado, en cierto modo, porque antes de que aquella estúpida guerra se lo quitara, habían creado un lazo que iba mucho más allá de la simpleza del compañerismo. Se habían convertido en una sola entidad, aunque nunca lo hubieran expresado en voz alta. Tampoco hubo necesidad de ello, aunque nadie se diera nunca cuenta de su relación, que ambos lo supieran era más que suficiente.

No podía odiarlo por su decisión, sin importar si ésta conllevaba dejarla sola. Mientras habían estado juntos, aprendieron que las acciones del otro nunca se realizaban en inconsciencia y que, tras ellas, había un periodo de tiempo que se había empleado para analizarlas a fondo. Quizá fuera en esos momentos que caían más que nunca en egoísmo, los dos, pero les daba igual, porque como ambos pecaban de igual, podían entender perfectamente el error del otro y soportarlo. ¿Cómo echarle en cara a alguien un error si uno mismo también lo cometía?

Un _genio_, así lo llamaban, incluso aquellos que lo odiaban. Pero nadie sabía lo que aquella palabra significaba. Tenten lo había visto esforzarse como nadie, caer derrotado y luego alzarse aún más fuerte, intentando superar los límites de su propia jaula, de su propia debilidad, intentando convencerse a sí mismo de que realmente uno podía cambiar su destino, aunque sólo fuera una pequeñísima parte de él.

Así que, suponía, aquel acto tan noble había sido parte de su decisión de intentar volar libre: había decidido el momento y motivo de su muerte, ¿existía acaso una libertad más grande que aquélla? ¿Podría alguien arrebatarle esa decisión?

Lo había visto en sus ojos antes del comienzo de la guerra. Él no se había sacrificado en un arrebato, lo había tenido todo pensado desde el principio: debía salvar aquello que le trajera la sensación de paz y libertad, y así lo hizo dando su vida, confiando ciegamente en que una sola persona podría obtener para todos aquello que siempre le había sido vedado a él.

Lo entendía, pero aquella decisión fue algo que Tenten jamás le perdonó.

_No mueras, Tenten._

Y ella no le dijo nada, porque decirle a él que no muriera era algo implícido en la mirada que le devolvió. No obstante, cierta parte de sí misma se culpaba: ¿si le hubiera dicho que no muriera Neji habría escogido otro camino para defender aquello valioso para él?

Sin embargo, por otro lado se alegraba. Una alegría sincera, carente de maldad o envidia, incluso era una alegría que la relajaba. Neji había tenido la libertad de luchar por lo que él consideraba correcto, por lo que realmente sentía que valía la pena luchar. Y, en cierto modo, dando su vida, había ganado una memoria que jamás se borraría: aquel que ayudó a hacer del mundo un lugar mejor. Aunque hubiera salvado la vida a Hinata, sabía que ella afectaba de forma directa a Naruto y las conclusiones que se pudieran sacar de ahí eran obvias.

Aún así, Tenten continuaba teniendo un remolino de sentimientos en su interior. Se sentía a ratos alegre, luego estallaba en un llanto incontrolable al saber que estaba sola, quizá luego se consolaba a sí misma con pensamientos lógicos, pero cuando bajaba la guardia sus sentimientos volvían a atacarla. Y se quedaban ahí, en el borde de su mente colgando y de vez en cuando atreviéndose a sobrepasar los límites que imponía para que nada de aquello afectara su cordura.

Se sentía tan terriblemente confusa ―y vacía― que dudaba demasiado. Al lado de Neji nada de aquello había existido, él le había inspirado confianza, ambición, determinación, incluso un objetivo, aquel de intentar ser igual de fuerte que él. Pero ahora que estaba sola se sentía perdida, carente de una determinación que la instara a actuar con firmeza.

No obstante, Neji, aquel genio que había muerto con una sonrisa en el rostro, que se había ganado un lugar en la memoria de todos gracias a su honorable sacrificio, nunca había dudado de la determinación de Tenten, aunque sabía que a ella le dolería mucho más que a cualquiera, podría superarlo.

Y Tenten lo superó cuando decidió que, si llegaba el día en el que fuera a morir, ella no sería recordada como alguien menos que Neji, por eso debía de continuar viviendo para volverse más fuerte.

* * *

**Nota.** ¿Me creen si les digo que yo sólo leía/veía Naruto por esta pareja? xD Vamos, que me he tragado tantísimos capítulos donde ni siquiera salen sólo por si acaso, por la pequeña esperanza de que sí salieran. En fin, ¿qué decir ahora? Ha muerto Neji, para mí Naruto ya dejó de tener encanto, supongo que decir ésto publicando una historia no es muy coherente.

Este fic lleva mesas por ahí escondido y, cuando lo encontré, lo intenté reescribir, pero continua sin gustarme del todo, no sé, siento como si le faltara algo, pero no narración física. De todos modos, he decidido publicarlo porque quería dar mi pequeño homenaje a esta pareja que me ha gustado desde siempre. Y también compartir este fic, el cual espero que sea bienvenido :D

Me gustaría dejar claro, antes de crear confusión, que no escribí pensando en ellos como pareja, pero tampoco como compañeros de equipo. A mí me gustan que ciertas cosas se queden en el aire, así que dejaré al gusto del lector el creer que son pareja o sólo buenos amigos. Por mí como si quieren creer que son hermanos lejanos o algo así xDU. ¡Libre interpretación por todas partes! (?)

**Muchas gracias por leer.**


End file.
